


Runaway Duckling(s)

by SummerStormFlower



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Babies, Cute Kids, Family Fluff, Fluff, Other, baby ducklings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 10:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: When the triplets start walking, Donald is happy, but also a bit overwhelmed. Huey picks it up pretty quickly. Dewey is running before he can walk. Louie is lazy.





	Runaway Duckling(s)

Donald turned his back for just a second to put the triplets’ baby formula in the microwave. To say he was surprised when he turned and saw that Huey was walking, was an understatement. He was so shocked, his beak fell open. 

Huey had his little arms out for balance and was waddling towards the kitchen table. Dewey and Louie were sitting beside each other on the floor, watching him with wide, intent eyes. 

“Hold it, squirt!” Donald called, rushing forward to grab Huey before he could climb up the chair. 

Huey grinned at him.

“Oh boy,” Donald sighed. But he was smiling, his eyes shining with pride. “You’re about to make my life a lot more challenging, aren’t you?” he said fondly.

Huey giggled.

The microwave beeped.

It was an incredible moment.  
______________________________________

Huey was curious about everything. Sometimes he would disappear, or touch things he wasn’t supposed to, and try to climb everything. He almost fell into the water once. 

He’d scared Donald way too many times to count, and Donald could’ve sworn he was starting to get grey feathers. 

“Hey, you little troublemaker,” Donald said with a fond smile, opening the closet. Huey was standing on a bucket, trying to pull down Donald’s sailor uniforms. 

Huey looked up at him and giggled.

“Come here,” Donald said, picking Huey up.

At that moment, something adorable and frightening happened.

Dewey ran by the room.

Donald and Huey both blinked. 

Then there was a crash, and Donald quacked in alarm, quickly going to see what the ruckus was. The flower vase in the living laid broken on the floor. Dewey was running around the sofa, laughing happily, unaware of the sharp glass. 

“Dewford!” Donald cried, chasing after Dewey. He scooped him up in the arm opposite of the one he had wrapped around Huey. 

The two of them giggled with delight, unaware of the catastrophe they’d narrowly avoided. 

Donald collapsed back on the sofa. “Now there’s two of you,” he sighed. He looked at Dewey, then at Huey. “Do me a favour and go back to not using your legs, okay?” he said tiredly.

They both shook their heads, and Donald laughed a little.

Then when Louie came crawling towards the glass, a surge of adrenaline shot through Donald. He was on his feet with all three babies in his arms in less than five seconds.   
______________________________________

If Huey was a troublemaker, Dewey was a monster. He was like a tornado, running around constantly, and leaving destruction behind him wherever he went. 

Donald was just glad he was raising ducklings while he was young.

Louie didn’t walk for a very long time. That kinda worried Donald. Okay, it worried him a lot. However, the paediatrician said that it didn’t have anything to do with a disability. Louie just didn’t have an interest in it. 

He liked Donald carrying him and holding him. He was content to watch Huey try to climb things and Dewey to run wild.

One day, that changed. 

Donald was trying to chase both Huey and Dewey, who were running in opposite directions, and Louie was upset that none of his attention was directed at him. 

So Louie decided to get Uncle Donald’s attention.

Donald’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he felt a tiny hand tugging on his shirt. 

Slowly, he looked down. 

There was Louie, standing on his own little webbed feet. 

“Oh no.”

There was a crash on the left side of the room and a bang on the right.


End file.
